warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuria
may have rearranged Kuria locations on the tileset. Please check/double check/triple check if necessary.}} Kurias are mysterious relics scattered throughout the origin system. They can be scanned with either Codex or Synthesis Scanners to unlock lines from an epic about the origin of the Twin Queens. __TOC__ Epic The Tale of Two Sisters #1 -''' A Story once lost Recovered by fate The tale of two sisters Who bore the same face '#2 - ' Born one quiet morning Amidst the great war All elders were gathered For this life's new dawn '#3 - ' Confused and bewildered They judged them amiss For they never witnessed Two self-same as these '#4 -' A mirrored reflection Had come into life By will of their father Kept safe from the knife '#5 -' Their sameness was shunned As slave-like and soiled They tended their strays Rejected by all '#6 -' As both Girls Matured Their bond grew in depth They had the same poise Same senses, same strength '#7 -' The Uprising came And Spread like a weed An army of copy-men Ferocious and Free '#8 -' And much like the sea They came just like waves For years they fought on For years we remained '#9 -' Like chisel to stone War molded the twins Who ravaged the hordes Became legend to them '#10 -' They had a deep strength That came from Each other Unlike all these copies Identical, but not brothers '#11 -' The copies could see it They yearned for it too If the twins could do it Perhaps they could too '#12 -' The twins had attained Something more than a whole A true understanding Of each other soul '#13 -' The copies became believers One by one bowed to the twins And led forth by their new masters They ravaged the colonies '#14 -' Now a power to follow Not a force to be fought From the ashes of war The Twin Queens were wrought Rewards 50% Upon scanning half of the Kurias, players will receive the following message from the unknown entity '''Olemedi: Attached to this message is the Kuria Emblem cosmetic. 75% Upon scanning three quarters of the Kurias, players will receive the following message from Olemedi: Attached to this message is the Kuria Glyph. 100% Upon scanning all of the Kurias, players will receive the following message from Olemedi: Attached to this message is the Kuria Statuette decoration. Guides (External Links) *"Kuria!" Google Slideshow by Epsilonson (up-to-date as of ) *"Warframe Kuria Oddities" Youtube playlist by Getulio Benini (last updated on August 8, 2015) Notes *Each Kuria has a specific location within certain tile sets, regardless of the planet they occur on. **Though they can always be found in their respective locations, they can only be scanned once. *Kurias can be marked with waypoints, using their own unique icon. *Kurias will emit a faint golden glow while aiming with scanners. *The Synthesis Scanner's Cross-Matrix Widget will not trigger when scanning Kuria. *Helios cannot scan Kurias. Tips *Kurias emit a distinct chiming sound within a short distance from them, which can reveal their locations to players. **This can also be heard when viewing the Kuria in the codex. *Turning the music off can assist with hearing the chime the Kurias emit. *A sure-fire (albeit tedius) method for searching for Kurias is to scan/destroy/kill every object/enemy with a 50m radius (the max detection range of the scanner), until the scanner stops beeping. After scanning everything, if your scanner is still beeping, there may be a Kuria nearby **Cephalon Fragments/Somachord Fragments/Frame Fighter Data will not beep if they have already been scanned. **Objects will beep from nearby rooms but will not have a red/green aura unless you are within the same room. ***Certain cells will have secret areas that prevent scannable objects revealing a red/green aura but will still cause the scanner to beep. **Corpses will not beep and therefor do not need to be scanned. Trivia *Prior to , Kuria were small, low-resolution cat statues decorated with rings reminiscent of 's helmet. These statues could not be scanned, and were simply easter eggs dubbed "Orokitties". **In their current state, the Kuria's "horns" vaguely resemble the Worm Queen's "pigtails". *Though they resemble Fragments in function, the Kuria occupy the Objects section in the Codex, likely due to them predating Fragments as a whole. Media PreU17Orokitty.png|An "Orokitty" prior to . KuriaGlow.jpg|A Kuria glowing as seen from Simaris synthesis scanner. 20180930134045_1.jpg|Kuria outline visible through scanner All Kuria Locations w Timestamps & Missions! (Warframe) Patch History *The Oddities section has been moved to Objects and renamed 'Kuria'. *Fixed blank inbox message when receiving Kuria Oddities reward. *Fixed a login issue affecting players with Kuria scans. *Waypoints have been given a unique symbol for Syndicate Emblems and Kuria. *Orokitties reworked. Officially named "Kuria". }}es:Kuria fr:Kuria Category:Lore Category:Update 17 Category:Objects